comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2012-03-31 - Summers' Time in Alaska
Ororo gathered a small team, not wanting to draw too much attention to what is going on in Alaska. However, the fact Scott's and Alex's minds could not be discovered is a great concern. The Blackbird lands at a small airport, and research into the area discover that any last sighting of Scott and Alex were when they were leaving the reception. Though, they haven't seen Lefty since then either. Most everyone else gathered the next evening for a sports event, which the Summers were supposed to attend, but never showed. Lefty wasn't expected. Further research into where Lefty lived, how to get ahold of him, or anything was unknown. Though a cell number was found when someone reached out to Bryon while he was on honeymood. GPS tracked the cell phone to a warehouse close to the water. It looked abondoned, and highly suspicious of course. Storm arrives wtih the team, using her powers to create a heavy fog bank over the area for concealment as they approach. Instructing quietly, "Emma, scan the area and locate any minds in the vicinity that may be hostile." Her eyes furrowed quietly, "Rogue, go on point. If there are hostiles, hit them fast and hard, but leave them intact so we can question them." Emma's heels click ominously against the wet cement road. She smirks slighly as she glances towards Storm. The woman is made of stern stuff, that's for sure. Tasteful ankle boots, white leather pants, and a top hidden underneath the luxuriously poofy white fur-trimmed parka that helps chase off the chill of even summer up North. Of course she's been sending out telepathic tendrils, seeking out those nearby as she walks casually with her friends. Rogue flies up. "Alright Storm." And she flies out ahead and up to try to get a good vantage point of any potential hostiles in the area. Nice to be on point for a change on these missions. There is...a residual of something. As if there is interference in Emma's scanning. But there are beings there, more than one she can estimate in the warehouse or perhaps around it? They are difficult to pinpoint. This is turning into something very complicated to say the least, as such things indiciate...another telepath involved potentially. As Rogue flies higher into the air, the fog interfers with her vision only a bit. There is the warehouse, even creepier looking with the fog effect. No movement except...there, through the skylight. Was there someone inside, there was a shadow there for a moment, but it disappeared quickly. Storm speaks through the communicator <> Her own eyes are hard. THe weather here is in it's own way not natural, and something has gone against the grain of Mother Nature. "It would be a bit easier if you weren't making such a ruckus. I'm being blocked for the most part. I can't tell if it's technological or another telepath, in either event things are not as they should be." Emma's warm, self-assured voice is clear and easily heard, slipping in to telepathically speak with the others even as she remains silent. She studies the exterior of the warehouse, looking for a door. A soft sigh escapes her as she gently rubs a gloved hand against her chin. This time her voice is audible, "Well, in for a penny, in for a pound." She moves towards a door. Rogue speaks back. << It's a bit foggy, but Ah can see the warehouse and there's some movement inside. Can't give any specifics though. There's a skylight though - Ah'll head closer in to see... >> The front door appears locked to the warehouse as they say, but that can be easily solved by Emma herself if she so wished. As for Rogue, as she heads for the skylight, there is something hanging from a rope just off to its side, the shadow she saw earlier. It is waiting...just a little closer...a wicked grin spreads across the furry face and his one free hand curls, flashing claws to himself. Can he cut her? Well, he has backup to deal with the extra-durable anyway...he just needs her ground level...he is ready to grab her when the time is right and let her kiss the dirty wooden floor below. Storm nods, a furrow in her brwo then, her leaping up and into the air with the wind's carress. <> She knows she doesn't have to tell them any more htan that. She leaves her communicator open, going to about skyline level with the roof of the tenement warehouse, ready to give support to Rogue or Emma should it be needed. As the blonde walks confidently towards the door suddenly the tone of her footsteps change. A click becomes nearly a crunch, stone grinding beneath reinforced heels. Delicate strands of translucent hair fall over her flawless, glistening face. Jeweled lips curl in a small smile as Emma grips the door handle and simply twists, surely shearing any conventional lock and hopefully allowing for easy ingress without being obvious. Her hand is still on the doorknob as she shudders and slowly lets her body return to normal. A teasing telepathic whisper lifts up to Rogue and Storm. "In broad daylight, I hope you two don't attract too much attention." Rogue peers in the skylight to get a better look, "<> ... at which point Hairbag busts through the glass to grab Rogue, yanking her through the skylight to slam her towards the flooring below! And as Hairbag went to grab over at Rogue, Slab went to bounce through the air, increasing his density to try and ahmmer her in the gut while his teammate bound her up! So says the sparkly vampire...I mean, diamond girl! Though the fog does help cover her in truth. Gorgeous George is outside the warehouse for now, watching Storm fly overhead, and Rogue taking the bait. He needs to wait till the two women are inside for sure, before he calls out for 'Help' as they say to try and trick Storm....ah, there it goes. Suddenly, there is a cry lifting in the air as Emma steps into the building, and a whimpering sound, "Help...help...," as GG uses the fog to help him roll about atop the nearby roof, as if in pain. Storm is distracted by the sudden cries in the air, and she whispers << I hear cries of distress.>> Flies over towards George then to investigate at high speed. Not knowing what they're up against, ubt if they have a hostage, or someone injured, they could ask them for information as she takes flight! As soon as Storm starts to get close, suddenly, ink-like arms are reaching toward her from a purple trench coat. Those tar-like limbs work to try and wrap about Storm to capture her. "Surprise pretty! Gorgeous George says hello!" Yes, he's talking about himself. Standing just behind the door that Emma was about to open was the pink haired devil himself better known as Rukus. The Boss had said that eventually the X-Men would come snooping around looking for their little lost lambs. As the door begins to turn, Ruckus inhales a breath, waiting for just the right time to unleash his power on whomever was on the other side. As the door opens, a shrill scream issues forth, along with a shockwave of sonic power! The door slams back against Emma for a second then blasts out as the shockwave nearly shreds the door from the frame. The again blonde woman is thrown, deafened for the moment by the incredible blast as she bounces out onto the wet cement loading dock. She blinks, gripping the ground. This is why heroes wear leather. Her butt might be sore, but sturdy material saved her from worse injuries. Another blink of the eyes as she tries to focus on her assailant with a sigh, her ears are ringing as she looks about to try to center herself. As Rogue is heading fast towards the floor, and Slab is heading fast towards her, she quickly rights herself in the air since, well, she can FLY after all, directing her feet to slam into Slab's chest so that when she DOES hit the ground, she has him to brace the impact - not to mention that Rogue can kick -really- really hard. "Didnt your mama tell you that's no way to treat a lady?" she says as a quip as she slams Slab into the flooring with her feet, before flying back up a bit, hands balled into fists. <> she says into the comm. As Rogue slams him into the ground, Slab 'rebounds', in effect lowering his density to make the pounding on the pavement sting 'less', and then as he rebounds up going to try and slam over into Rogue's gut over with a haymaker, "Time to ring you lik ea gong!" Fighting with Hairy, trying to quickly take out the most powerful X-Woman at the scene! Meanwhile, Storm was slashed into by George, caught by surprise, before instincts kicked iN! Her hands weaving in front of her to try and create a sudden whirlwind pushing 'away' from her to hpeofully toss George away, and then to hopefully if she could breathe channel a layer of ice on top of it with a freezing gust of hail! Gorgeous George's tar-like body seems to whip in the strong wind, pulling it thin and stringy. "Ugh....," his voice lost in the wind as his tar-like body tries to head for Storm's nose and mouth, to gain access to her body...to suffercate her. The two wills are strong as they fight one-another. Already, the trench coat does little to hide the tar-like body as it seems to twist and stretch in the window, not being very solid to toss...but the wind is affecting Gorgeous George. Hairbag drops from the rope he was hanging from and goes to land on Rogue! His claws reach out to try and nail Rogue, "It is time to pay the Hairbag!" It is a heavy, muscular weight, like Hank or is it worse than that, landing hard on your back with the goal of bringing Rogue down! And of course, she has to be concerned of Slab as well, getting two-timed! Ruckus steps out after Emma. "Well, well. If it isn't the pretty one." He sketches a mock bow towards her. "Nice outfit, babe. Hopefully, they bury you in it." He inhales and then exhales, sending another shockwave of energy towards Emma. Rogue is almost punched in the gut, but moves to the side just in time and grabs Slab's arm, first swinging him around to hit into Hairbag, but then not stopping with the spinning him around, building up centrifugal force until she lets go to send Slab flying through the roof of the warehouse that she was first pulled in from. And he keeps going... and going...and going. "Gong that, ya big jerk!" Slab is High, Slab is Far, Slab is /GONE/ as Rogue fastballs him up to escape velocity then,w herever he lands far away now hopefully being of no further issue! Storm simultaneously uses her winds to fly backwards as Gorgeous George tries to asphyxiate her, her winds simultaneously trying to push him away. She chants, "Wind and Hail, I call you, come to my Aid!" Sending a withering hailstorm over towards George to try and freeze him up solid! Ruckus steps out after Emma. "Well, well. If it isn't the pretty one." He sketches a mock bow towards her. "Nice outfit, babe. Hopefully, they bury you in it." He inhales and then exhales, sending another shockwave of energy towards Emma. Emma went down, hard, as the sonic scream caught her. She would be all right, just for now she would be out of the fight. At this point, almost -uncloaking- in the dakrness of a shimmer of butterflies, Psylocke entered, "Let her be." Sparkling pink butterflies surrounding her, Psylocke went to go in a leap kick over towards Ruckus! As Slab goes flying past Rogue, Hairbag just gets side smacked, knocking him off his target. Hairbag goes flying toward the side rather than down, grunting at the impact to his arm and shoulder, and again when he hits the warehouse wall so hard he goes through it! He won't be happy or very alert by the time he heats the street outside. Gorgeous George struggles, trying to suffercate Ororo, but it doesn't seem to be working! Perhaps...he could fight the wind, but as it slows it out and his body stretches when Storm pulls back, the icy hail coming down makes it worse. He screams out in pain and rage, before suddenly his body stops moving, his tar-like flesh too stiff to move and leaving Storm to break free from it after a struggle that is more than likely to leave red marks of pressure. Still...it could have been so much worse, she could have had some Gorgeous George inside her! Scott Summers pages: GG is outside with Storm, frozen, Hairbag is outside in the street, Rukcus is outside in the front street fighting Ruckus and protecting passed out Emma.... Rogue flies out after Hairbag through the Hairbag sized hole. "Now fer you you flea bitten -" Once she's through the hole she takes account of what's going on around her when she looks for where Hairbag was hit. Ruckus blinks as a ninja comes out of the darkness. He smirks as he steps to the side, dodging Betsy's kick. "More to the slaughter." He inhales sharply and exhales, sending a shockwave of energy towards the psychic ninja. He had to keep his distance, because if this fight became melee, he would be at a serious disadvantage. Betsy flickers then, the shockwave heading towards her, her making a series of duplicates of herself psychically to try and make it hard for Ruckus to focus, blocking her eardrums to avoid going deaf like Emma did! She moves to, if she can, to flip over up towards Ruckus to try and hit him with her psychic knife! Meanwhile, as Storm manages to, somewhat badly bruised but still at it knock George away, "Have you ever danced wtih the devil in the pale moonlight? If not, prepare to meet him!" *KRAKKA-THOOM* Storm gets the distance between her and Gorgeous to try and hit him with a powerful lightning bolt, hopefully holding just enough energy back to avoid killing him if it hits! Wet tar-like body? Even frozen, it conducts that lightning well! The tar-like form appears abstract as it flops to the roof it was standing on. The frozen aspects are gone, but there appears to be no movement. Hairbag is struggling to his feet, looking like a filthy Hank McCoy, and more feral. He growls low in his throat, far from pleased and then starts to take off running at a limp! Sneaky ninjas...making copies and stuff. Ruckus fires another shockwave, but realizes only too latet that it was a copy. Before he could turn around, Besty manages to imbed her psychic knife at the base of the neck of old Ruckus. A string of gibberish comes out of his mouth along with a little saliva as he falls like a sack of potatoes. Talk about a short circut! Ororo calls out, her eyes cracfkling, "X-Men, disable all of them so that we can question them! Don't let any escape!" She moves to try and make another burst of hail to try and refreeze what -seems- to be the puddly tarrish remains of George. Rogue pursues Hairbag, flying after him quickly and diving down, grabbing him under his arms, then flies straight up. So if she was to let go of him, he'd be DROPPING from really high. "Hey now, where ya think yer goin?" Hairbag growls low in his throat, "Put me....!" He then stops and whimpers. "Not down, don't put me down you crazy she-bitch!" Rogue is sooo lucky right now, cause Hairbag was soooo about to breathe on her until he realized how high up in the air she was! With Rogue flying in with Hairbag, and the rest of the Nasty Boys immobilized or unconscious, Storm's eyes flare, "Betsy, scan their minds to see if you can ascertain if they know anything about our missing comrades. Rogue, if Betsy cannot pull any information, it may be necessary for you to pull some from the flea's mind." Betsy's eyes flickered as she readied herself to try and mindprobe them. Ruckus gurgles in his sleep. Drools on the floor. Hairbag will wait for the right moment, in the meantime...he thinks of biting Betsy's sexy rear. The others aren't so mentally prepared. In la-la land for Gorgeous George who has some very frightening thoughts, and Ruckus who is just a jerk...well, wait, they alllll have frightening thoughts! Still, there is someone that has hired them, but it is foggy...protected. Though less protected is where they currently hail from. A cave, with an underground facility on the outskirts of town. Betsy's eyes widen, "It seems like we've stumbled upon something pretty bad." SHe quickly goes to telepathically share with the rest of the team waht she's found. Then, assuming she's not interrupted she'll go to psychic knife the unconscious ones on the ground, but not paying attention to Hairbag.. Rogue talks into her comm. "<>" Ororo comms back, "Knock him out. We'll leave these ones tied up and deal wtih them alter." Hairbag lets out a cry of rage, but still believes his life more important than petty revenge, so doesn't try anything as he is then knocked out. Tussed up, the Nasty Boys are left in the warehouse while Emma is carried by Rogue to the Blackbird. Psylocke leads the X-Men team to the cave, with Emma securely strapped into her own seat. She will have a fun headache when she wakes up later, and no one will likely want to be around. Landing the Blackbird a little ways away, the conscious X-Men hike part way up a moutain to get to the cave. It appears natural at first, with plenty of spruce's about...sort of like really tall pine trees. The inside of the cave is dark, but as the X-Men begin to approach it, there is a mental scream that reaches out! Psylocke will know quickly what is going on! A powerful telepath, one that is threatening to rip her mind apart! She will have her hands full, and is likely to wish for once that Emma was conscious. And that is not all they will have to contend with. Meanwhile... Within the underground facility, Mr. Sinister is distracted and on attack mode, not paying at lot of attention to the drugged Summers brothers. Scott groans, struggling to open his eyes, but finding something holding them closed. His tongue feels thick and sticky. "Al...ex..." He is strapped against a metal table, but...he feels like he is upright maybe. His mind is not all with it right now. Alex Summers comes to slowly. His mind was foggy and as he cracks his eyes open, there are light and dark shapes, but they are mostly blurry. He frowns and tries to open his mouth, but his tongue felt like it had Sabertooth's fur all over it. And his head was pounding. He moans. "Sc..ot..t?" He is also strappd against a metal table, though he can feel himself sitting up vertical. Betsy can't help but spasm under the psychic assault, it being all she's able to do to shield her own mind as her knees buckle and try and protect the others. "So.. Much.." She's hurting deeply, blood trickling from her nose as she triest os tabilize and protect the others.. Storm whispers, "Goddess. We must move quickly." Storm yells out as loud as she can, "GODDESS!" Screaming as her eyes flared with fire, "Rogue!" Hit him HARD! Scott Summers pages: Knock out Hairbag. Pick up Emma. Get on Blackbird. Get off Blackbird. Hike up mountain, see cave entrance (DARK). Psychic Scream. Psylocke fights it, trying to protect you and Storm from having MUSH for brains. Storm can't fight, screaming. Rogue...you won't be able to punch his lights out...but you can try crawling to him. Not sure if you saw original X-Men series. While Psylocke and Sinister are in a psychic fight, Rogue manages to crawl over to Sinister to get up shakily. Yeah, she's not punching anyone's lights out when someone's trying to mash up her mind. So she takes off her gloves when she gets close and plants her hands on his skin. Something Sinister this way comes....in the form of the shrubbery on the outside of the cave coming alive and turning into whip-like tendrils. They twirl about, taking advantage of the struggling X-Men and attempting to wrap them all up. Sadly, it fails, because as Mr. Sinister is ripping minds apart, he just laughs as Rogue crawls toward him. He doesn't even lift a hand to protect himself. He has someone else willing to take care of this little pitiful distraction for him. If he wasn't having so much fun, their minds would already be scrap. It isn't like Psylocke had time to establish many protections before the battle. And ah...there we are. Trussed up Rogue. Sinister may still not be able to control more than one mind at once, but he can still physically paralysis many. Of course, if Rogue had managed to touch him, he could have turned 'off' her power...one thing she may feel not so rejoiceful about for once. Dude, stop licking Sabretooth, seriously gross! However, what Scott says outloud is, "Wha...wrong wit...my eyes." Ha, ha...he's talking funny! "Can't...move. Can..ou." Yes, still talking funny. It would be laughable, if not for the fact that both the Summers feel like crap, and have no idea where they are or what is going on! Arms are sore though. Then again, they had a lot of blood drawn out of them. Alex Summers shakes his head as if to clear it. His vision is still slightly blurry, but he can see a little bit now. His hands were bound up in metal and he was on a table. He could see Scott next to him. "Somethin ober your eyesth." His tongue didn't work right either. "Hold on." Getting an angry expression on his face, Alex flexes his muscles and twin beams of force expel from his hands, blasting away the metal. He stands up and falls to the floor. He lifts himself up, using the table as leverage and looks around for Scott's glasses. "Sott, keeb thour eyths closed!" He lifts a hand towards the head of his brother and fires another blast. Scott will be unharmed, but whatever is over his eyes will be rubble. And as the Brothers Summers escape their hole, they go out to see the X-Women in skintight spandex being held aloft and struggling in a sea of tentacles, bouncing around like one of those hentai movies Creek -says- he doesn't have in his quarters. Dude, stop licking Sabretooth, seriously gross! However, what Scott says outloud is, "Wha...wrong wit...my eyes." Ha, ha...he's talking funny! "Can't...move. Can..ou." Yes, still talking funny. It would be laughable, if not for the fact that both the Summers feel like crap, and have no idea where they are or what is going on! Arms are sore though. Then again, they had a lot of blood drawn out of them. Alex Summers shakes his head as if to clear it. His vision is still slightly blurry, but he can see a little bit now. His hands were bound up in metal and he was on a table. He could see Scott next to him. "Somethin ober your eyesth." His tongue didn't work right either. "Hold on." Getting an angry expression on his face, Alex flexes his muscles and twin beams of force expel from his hands, blasting away the metal. He stands up and falls to the floor. He lifts himself up, using the table as leverage and looks around for Scott's glasses. "Sott, keeb thour eyths closed!" He lifts a hand towards the head of his brother and fires another blast. Scott will be unharmed, but whatever is over his eyes will be rubble. Tentacles.. Why did it have to be tentacles!? Psylocke curses under her breath as she was yanked and slammed, barely able to focus on maintaining a fading defense with all of her energy. Unable to use her psychic knife to slash her way off, so overloaded! There was only one real benefit here - namely that Gambit wasn't around with a camera to film this indignity. Storm, furiously on overload, was resisting her impulse to try and summon a hurricane, knowing it would devastate the small town at the base of the mountain. Her eyes watering, she let out a scream, trying to summon the control to hit Sinister with as much of a coordinated lightning bolt she could, her scremas lost to the wind, trying to yell at Rogue if at all possible to hit Siniste,r hit him hard! Hit him, throw things at him, drain him, ANYTHING. Storm's coherency was lost to the shatters of the psychic badgering at her psyche as she was slammed again and again, losing awareness of the circumstances of whether her orders were realistic or not! Storm's wind is no more than a breeze, and the lightning seems to crack across the sky and then fuzz out, not getting close enough to the ground. The noise inside her head is more than that, it seems to seize Storm's physical body, and compromise her mental facilities. As if she starts one thought, but it fuzzes out. The branches tighten about her. Rogue is no less frustrated. She should be able to break free and fly! She shouldn't be imprisoned by mere wooden branches! For some reason they seem to hold her, and trying to think makes her vision fuzzy. But the fact both women can glare and twist about shows how much Psylocke is making effort. Effort that is taking everything inside her as she must block out the pain of the squeezing branches and fight with everything in her. But Psylocke has been in losing situations before, defeat is not an option. Scott can feel his wrists and ankles bound and opens his eyes, blasting everything apart. His own body is resistant to his own powers after all. He then keeps his eyes closed as he falls to the ground, getting unsteadily to his feet. "Let's...get out o' 'ere," Scott slurs. He reaches out instictively for his brother to lead him away. The doors have no locks on them, and the sound of thunder can be heard rolling in from...above? The brothers head for the sound. The climb the stairs, and soon it levels out into a ramp. It feels like ages, but in reality, it was only a minute and half. A minute and a half where Mr. Sinsiter crackles insanely like any properly 'good' supervillain. "Perhaps, these will hold some interesting genetic traits that will be useful in my studies. I should have the materials to restrain them all." Or so the overconfident Mr. Sinister things. He didn't make proper restrictions for the Summers brothers after all. And that is what Alex and Scott are drawn too as they head toward the opening entrance, the shadowry figure of the dark Mr. Sinister and his white face there with the light beyond him. The evil laughter that sends chills up Scott's spine and triggers something in his mind...Lefty, laughter, pain..., he feels sick to the stomach. "Alex," he whispers, his voice quivering slightly. And while Mr. Sinister is distracted...Alex will be able to see the struggling X-Men beyond the monster. As the X-Men seem to be in a...sticky situation, all seems lost before as a large yellow blast surrounded by halos of energy eminates from the cave on course for Sinister's back. A pair of yellow glowing eyes are visible in the gloom before Alex emerges with a very pissed off look on his face. His fists smoke as he lifts them again, emiting another blast of energy that is aimed at the tentacles of Psylocke and Storm. He glances back at Scott. "Keep your hand on my shoulder, bro. The calvary is already here. And it looks like Sinister orchestrated this whole thing." As he speaks, memories break to the surface, things that disturb him, but he pushes it away. No time for it now. Psylocke quickly hits on a plan, sending a telepathic message to Scott, Alex, Storm and Rogue. <> Giving hthe two brothers a vision of Sinister's positioning as he cackles, trying to play up her sense of helplessness to keep Sinister focuse don them, and not on the Summers brothers coming up from behind as she keeps up her jamming. When everyone in position, Psylocke's plan is quite simple. Broadcast in the mindlink to al lthe X-Men, Scott and Alex will blast Sinister using Psylocke's eyes to see. That will hopefully disrupt his tendrils enough for the X-Girls to break free. Assuming they have a few heartbeats of peace, Storm will hit Sinister with as powerful a lightning bolt as she can get. Then, her instructions to Rogue will be to try and hit Sinister, but not physically - to try and, if she's free physically to grab something big like a rock or a tree to clobber him at superspeed! Sinister? Rage and fear curls up inside Scott, but plenty of rage, that's for sure! With the count-down, and Mr. Sinsiter already crying out in rage, pain, and surprise! Scott's eyes open at Psylocke's command, listening to her commands as the mental control Mr. Sinister had on the girls slips away! Red blasts shoot toward Mr. Sinister with his brother backing him up...no...being his partner in this battle. The girl's can feel their control return, and Psylocke is empowered mentally. Storm can feel her sense of the weather returning, and Rogue can feel strength return to her arms. These plants deserve some major payback! They're free! Psylocke drops to the ground, her mental yelling cut off as she lands catlike, but exhausted as her butterflies flicker out. Storm takes the cue then. *KRAKKA-THOOM* As a series of full power lightning bolts blast along the ground and hopefully impact around Sinister, clearing in time for Rogue to clobber him and then get away wtih Alex and Scott! The root of a tree rises slowly and silently out of the ground behind Psylocke. The tip shapes itself into a point, and then flies on target for the back of the unaware X-man. It could be messy unless someone does something. Rogue yanks Scott and Alex out of the cave, then hits the mouth of the cave hard to collapse the opening. As the cave goes down, hopefully wtih Sinister within it, Storm yells, "X-Men, retreat! Rogue, Grab Scott and Alex." she moves to fly to grab Psylocke, intent on then as the group disengages to batter the egress of the cave mouth wtih more lightning, thunder, hail and windstorms as much as she can as she also will try to build up a fog bank to cover their retreat! As the X-men prepare to leave the area, the trees turn into multiple large claws as Psylocke is swept away by Storm to dodge the root to the back. The claws quickly clear away the rubble as Ramrod walks out of the thicket. The battered remains of Sinister lay on the groud, multiple holes in his body and leaking goop everywhere. Ramrod picks up his boss, placing his arm over his shoulder as they begin to limp into the cave to get on the train that is hidden within. Insurance. "I think it's time we get out of here, too. You don't look so good, Boss." Rest assured though, they would be back to trouble the Summers clan again, and get their revenge on the X-Men!